2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
America
2p!America is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "Another Colour". His appearance is based off his 2p!Nyotalia counterpart. The most common human name used for him is ' Allen' or 'Al' with Jones as his surname. Appearance WUS POPPIN ��️ is commonly depicted as a tan man with a strong muscular build, auburn hair, and blood red or brown eyes. He struts around in some dope ass timbs he found at Walmart and flexes on everyone he sees. He is often shown or described with a baseball bat with nails and/or glass embedded in it. He is also shown with sunglasses, and sometimes two piercings below his lower lip. Personality 2p!America is typically seen as a sort of delinquent or punk. A few common traits you may see will be a hard exterior to cover an animal loving or soft-hearted individual below. He usually hides himself by acting tough and strong. Most portray him as the misunderstood bad boy, a complete psycho murderer, or a normal, bad tempered male. Some perceive him as enjoying picking fights, maybe for entertainment, or to prove to himself or others his strength. When drunk, he's often seen as depressed, and questioning why no one loves him. He is a vulgar mouthed, bad boy, and 'bad influence' to most. 2p!England (Oliver Kirkland), 2p!Canada (Matthieu or James Williams), 2p!France (François Bonnefoy), and sometimes 2p!Romano (Flavio Vargas) are his friends. Even if he chooses to deny it to people. 2p!America is shown to use nicknames, since he never really bothers to learn someone's name. He calls women mostly 'Dollface' or 'Doll' and maybe 'Babe'. But when it comes to his counter part, he mocks him with the name 'pork chop', due to the thought that his 'player one' (Alfred F. Jones) is "chubby". He is often described as either vegan or vegetarian due to his love for animals. 2p!America is portrayed as having either a Boston or New York accent, although he is most commonly depicted as having a New York accent. Interests Many interpretations show him having a love for animals and baseball or, rarely, the arts, such as music or Broadway. There are also many who see him as using profanities. When it comes to humour he is the best at it. He loves making puns when he gets the chance (after all there is no such thing as a bad pun) but is also at risk from getting hurt from an annoyed and serious country. He is often shown enjoying arguing with his brother 2p!Canada (Matthieu or James Williams) about whether baseball or hockey is better among other things. He is also shown to take interest in BDSM and other kinky activities. He also enjoys joking around with 2p!Germany. Common 2P!Traits is simply one interpretation of the previous editor. It is common for the Second Player to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic/psychopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story or creating the fan art. Some fans go different routes when it comes to personality traits of the 2p's, Some of the common ways are: the 2p's being the opposite of the 1p's, the 2p's being the evil or darker side of the 1p's, or the 2p's having their own unique personalities that are not necessarily opposites of the 1p's and may even have similarities to the 1p's as far as personality goes. Sketch There was a sketch released on Himaruya's blog of 2p!America. It was never official and did not become canon as the sketch was not finalized. The sketch was under the 2p!files. One concept is him with his normal hair, wearing a tank top and dog tags. He's wearing military pants and combat boots, with gloved hands holding a rifle, and what appears to be a military jacket. The other sketch is him wearing a formal suit and cape while holding a book. Gallery 2p nyotalia america.jpg 2p us by noceurduet-d4lhht0.png 2syokunoamerica (1).jpg America.png Images.jpg 2p Ameri ye.jpeg tumblr_mhbf2uzXBb1qg13vpo1_540.png 0a2d23dce65685fb2b09c6c067e2e00a.jpg 1faa495fabacb8406efaad550f51d1bc.jpg Al and Oliver.jpeg a.png|2P America aa.png|2P America Yandere Ameri.jpg|1P America vs 2P America 616434b4293d411489a12363a8f12922.jpg|Fem 2p America Category:Male